


鸟鹊之巢

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: -JIN- [1]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Bondage, Deep throat, Disabled Jin, Forced Pregnancy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Milking, OOC, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Scar, Sexualize, Vaginal Sex, m-preg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *虚构的剧情进展/ABO*PWP:A赫通汗/O境井仁（非cp）*Tag警告：含有OOC、暴力、强奸、囚禁、破处、精神折磨、暴力致残、M-Preg、异性器官、性化等—————————————————从重击里清醒之前，赫通汗把这只趴在地上的小鹿提起来，撞在地上，鬼面具在动作间掉落，发出刺耳的脆响，境井仁被掐住脖子，但他仍然在止不住地喘息、呻吟，像是得了严重的感冒，颈动脉温热的触感在赫通汗手掌里膨胀。
Relationships: Khotun Khan/Jin Sakai
Series: -JIN- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197809
Kudos: 4





	鸟鹊之巢

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧，喜闻乐见的踩到北极圈只好自割腿肉喂自己吃。
> 
> 自己看Tag，现在走还来得及，吐了被怪我。
> 
> 我没有不务正业！！

****

~*~

一开始他以为自己听错了。

凤眼的男人把视线探到遮掩身体的树枝外面，冒险往前走了两步，更靠近崖边一些，想找到声音的来源。他的眼睛变得更窄了，循着耳旁的声音，眯起来想要看清楚漆黑夜色和橘红色火光映射之间的玩意。

他不相信自己看到的是一只鸟，而且它还有一个草率的巢，搭建在一根败了所有叶子的干枯树枝之上。在这么高的地方筑巢的鸟也不是没有，但那是在森林中的悬崖峭壁，而且还得长着能飞到这个高度的大翅膀。在这里筑巢的鸟儿看起来体型很小，大概只是莺。

“Нааш ир（过来这边）！”

思绪被蒙古人的声音打断，“юу аз жаргалтай вэ（怎么了）？”境井仁迅速回过神，抛开小插曲不再思考，“samurai（武士）？”

他握紧自己的短刀，另一只手里苦无随时准备着飞射出去，剿灭任何一个警觉的蒙古士兵。任何一个杀手都不会轻易让自己处于手无寸铁的条件下，那与把脖子放在敌人的刀下没有什么差别。他必须利用任何一种武器，哪怕可耻。

好在那两个蒙古士兵四处侦查之后没有发现潜伏在高处的境井仁，“Зүгээрээ（好）……”他嘀咕着走开了。

握紧刀柄，又松开，握得更紧，仁这样反反复复做了好几次，猝然从高处一跃而下，武士刀一瞬间贯穿蒙古兵的身体，鲜血溅射在他整张脸上，来不及擦拭。仁将尸体拖进芦苇丛中，然后准备刺杀他道路上的下一个目标。

打听到赫通汗秘密离开志村城之后到这个据点，境井仁从知道这条消息的那一刻就无法再克制杀意。这是千载难逢的机会，错过的话，再想接近赫通汗就难了。群龙无首的蒙古军队将会在战鬼的名号下战栗，是解放对马岛的最后一步。

路线推进很顺利，杀死了沿途的几个蒙古兵之后，仁摸到了最高处的帐房附近的草丛，他屏息凝神，静悄悄的环境里能听到轻轻的脚步声，境井仁几乎是静止的。

他的袖子里还有五枚苦无，这些足够他杀掉赫通汗和赫通汗近身的人，但他必须足够快、足够精准，否则那大个子的男人会抓住机会将他制服，置他于死地，闻讯而来的士兵也会让他插翅难逃。

即便是对于“战鬼”，这位被传说般的杀手来说，刺杀赫通汗也几乎是自杀。他的短刀已经攥得不能再紧，但是他没有行动，继续潜伏在黑暗的影子里。

任何声音都会惊动自己的目标，境井仁知道，他不再是那个优柔寡断的男人。境井仁一口气丢出三枚苦无，解决掉帐房外面的三个巡逻卫兵， 再听不到脚步声之后，仁慢慢拉开帐房的帐帷，从缝隙悄悄钻进去。

当仁以职业的习惯悄悄用眼睛扫视时，他的鼻子难以忽略帐房里残留的浓烈的Alpha信息素，和印象里的一样，刺鼻得反胃，后面的武器架上平挂着一柄巨大得夸张的长刀，刀光在灯光下发出刺目的寒光，仁一眼认出那就是当晚将他扫下桥的武器。这间帐房里暂时居住着他的目标。

“赫通汗”，但他不在这里面。

可恶……他内心警铃大作。

~*~

所有人都离开了房间之后，龙三才舒了一口气，早先时候他以为赫通汗这一出是准备大开杀戒了，或者再一次让某个奴隶的脑袋落地。结果今夜没有血腥味。

“境井家的那个……想必留不长久，”赫通汗嘀咕一句，让龙三背脊生毛，“好了，龙三，说说看，告诉我你有进展了。”

“我不知道您对境井仁有多少了解。”龙三忽然提起。

“一只志村的走狗。”

“他不是，他是志村的‘武士’。”

男人嗤之以鼻，似乎觉得这种强词夺理非常搞笑，他把酒杯放在大理石桌子上，故意砸出刺耳的声响。

“我……没有开玩笑，”龙三始终皱着眉头，勉勉强强咽下一口唾沫，“其实比起‘武士’，他以‘战鬼’的名字在人们嘴里出现得更多，我想你应该熟悉这个。”

赫通汗的眼神变了一下，“最后一个‘武士’就是战鬼？”他试图确认，“我虽然不是日本人，但是我还算了解你们的武士道精神，——这好像自我矛盾了。”

“他发现如果自己不择手段，杀死敌人是多么轻而易举。”龙三说时有些无可奈何。

“原来‘战鬼’就是境井仁，怪不得他给我找了这么多麻烦，这下都解释得清了，——倒也不意外，他习惯于背刺我的士兵，我早就猜到会有今天，”赫通汗冷哼，“如果你说的是真的，那更加有必要除掉境井仁了。”

除掉仁？龙三哑巴了。

尽管他们的友谊早就死在那个拼刀的晚上，也许他们确实会老死不相往来，直到某天为了利益将对方杀死，但这并不代表在还有选择的条件下，龙三还是会忍心让境井仁死。龙三不知道为什么自从二人长大，每当自己提到境井仁时他都矛盾重重，所以大多数情况他不愿意提起他。

“我说，如果……如果我们没必要杀了他呢？”龙三嘴唇略带颤抖，“只是想让他不再弄出麻烦，还有其他的办法，大汗，可以不用杀死他的办法。我知道境井仁的一个最大的秘密，这个秘密甚至可以让他屈服或者妥协。”

他深吸一口气：“境井仁是Omega.”

话说完，赫通汗终于才在这个让他不悦的夜晚笑了一下。

“威风凛凛的战鬼是一个Omega？！这是我这个月听到最好的笑话，”赫通汗喝了一口马奶酒，“他被标记了吗？”

“我不清楚……”龙三把脑袋低下去，只是为了隐藏自己摇摆不定的目光，“但我觉得他没有。”

赫通汗一眼看穿了龙三，“你跟他做过吗？”他问，“在你背叛他之前，你们是最好的朋友，我想，你谈到他时让我觉得你们不仅仅是朋友——你们是恋人？或者——”

“这是对我和他的污蔑！”龙三大着胆子反驳。

看起来龙三并没有操过那家伙。赫通汗起身，像一座大山拔地而起，龙三只好忽略掉刚才怪异的对话，抛在脑后。

这个秘密确实很有价值，但并非如龙三预想中那样提供了赫通汗解决问题的途径，只是取悦了赫通汗，更进一步说，他并非让赫通汗意识到自己手里握着境井仁的把柄，而是让赫通汗意识到，他有了完全控制可恶“战鬼”的方法。

~*~

他一进来就闻到了一股不寻常的香气，让他提高了警惕，仁的目光在偌大的房间里扫视一圈，没有找到目标。他试图听到呼吸的声音，如果赫通汗躲在哪里，他会发现。

正中央那张大床上被褥整齐平铺着，没人睡过，这下刺客忍不住吸了一口冷气。赫通汗真的不在房里，难道他料到自己的到来了？难道那个消息是个圈套——

撤退或者赌一把，境井仁咽下一口气，将刀柄重新握紧，但自己也察觉到了手心的汗，忍不住一次次握紧，但越来越多的汗只是让刀柄越来越不贴手。

忽然仁察觉到了一些不对劲，虽然没听到赫通汗的呼吸声，但仁发现自己的呼吸变得如此沉重，小腹麻痒的感觉攀爬着到了胃里，背上的汗让衣服凉凉地贴在后背，有一滴汗流到他的眼眶里——他根本没有这么紧张。

是Omega发情期。

杀手素养让他很快找到了怀疑对象，那就是房子里的香气，是催情用的。没道理，赫通汗不可能知道自己的性别，不可能，不对——是的，龙三可以告诉他这件事。

仁藏在鬼面下的嘴微微张开，试图吸取更多空气，很快这便变成了喘息，他踩了陷阱，被诱导进入发情期了。下流卑鄙至极！他知道大事不妙，只能暂且撤退，但是能在仁之前布置下这个陷阱的赫通汗，怎么会让他成功逃跑呢？

只见目标人物从帐房另一边的帷幕不急不忙地走进来，别提当赫通汗看到战鬼瑟瑟发抖的双腿下意识后退了一步时有多想笑了。那副鬼面之外的双眼仍然很锋利，情欲还没有侵袭到他的精神，但是快了。

境井仁的双眼是他作为一个战士永远不会忘记的一双眼睛，因为即便是在骁勇善战的蒙古国，他也从未见过那样的一双眼睛，他觉得将来肯定也不会再见到。境井仁的眼角锋利像刀刃，眼下还有一颗泪痣，谁知道是不是恶鬼故作悲天悯人之相。那是一双沉默了杀意的战士的眼睛，直视者死。

杀手用最后的力气抛出一枚苦无，险险擦着赫通汗的脸颊过去，留下一道血痕，这一击惹怒了不可一世的男人，“又一次”，他想。

汗王大步朝境井仁走过来时最后一枚苦无被仁掷出手去，但因为力气和角度都欠缺，它凄惨地被丢在床脚下，“你的腿都站不稳了，还怎么逃跑？”赫通汗将他逼至墙边，然后猛地一拳将他击倒在地，这个蒙古人的力气之大是仁前所未遇的，就算他防守了，仍然连手里的短刀都被震落。鼻血很快从鼻子里流到外面，在嘴唇之间蔓延开。

他听到士兵闻讯赶来的乱糟糟的脚步声，外面死路一条。

从重击里清醒之前，赫通汗把这只趴在地上的小鹿提起来，撞在地上，鬼面具在动作间掉落，发出刺耳的脆响，境井仁被掐住脖子，但他仍然在止不住地喘息、呻吟，像是得了严重的感冒，颈动脉温热的触感在赫通汗手掌里膨胀。

“大名鼎鼎的战鬼居然真的是个Omega，”赫通汗的嗤笑极大地嘲讽了仁，“你早应该搞清楚Omega应该做什么。”

仁不愿意承认自己在对面Alpha信息素的催化下有了更显著的反应，他勃起了，小穴里分泌出的粘液让他的内裤变得使人难受的潮湿，即便他正在被虐待，甚至面临生死存亡的危机，他的身体仍然保持着原始的欲望，那就是和一个Alpha交配。

不，他绝不要，他还有自己的任务和使命……

纤细男人努力抓住自己的手臂，猝不及防地咬了他的手一口，赫通汗没想到他这幅奄奄一息的模样还有力气攻击他，气得只想把他就地处决，但是他需要留着境井仁，这个名声在外的“战鬼”还有用处。

赫通汗把他丢了出去，摔在一个木架子上，仁支着手臂爬起来，却很快被脚踩了下去，他的每根手指都在强壮男人的脚下刺痛难忍，境井仁压抑的痛呼让赫通汗更加兴奋，他用脚把仁踢开，然后又踩在他的下体上，换来了一声更响亮的叫喊。

“你不需要这个。”

他不能再爬起来了，发情期的身体完全瘫软，看着战鬼在地上像被弱虫一样扭动着想爬起来，赫通汗不由佩服着这个家伙，他能坚持到现在看来也不单纯是运气好。

不过好运气到头了。

****

~*~

仁是被隐隐约约的鸟叫声唤醒的，然而这一次他眼前一片漆黑，什么也看不见。

他被蒙起眼睛，脸朝下地被绑在一根木头上，像他在军营里见过的那些被绑在木头上的牲畜，将被分食入腹，他身上光秃秃地没有穿任何衣服，更像一只肉猪——但还穿着他的袜子，仅此而已。虽然被剥夺了视觉，但他仍然能够听到耳边篝火燃烧的滋啦声，还闻到Alpha信息素的气味，“赫通汗！”他没有忘记最后一刻他是如何被击晕的。

一只手抓住了他的大腿根，力气大得可以想象那里会有一个淤青，境井仁恨恨地呜咽了，“这世上绝大部分的Omega都很乖巧，境井仁，”汗王的声音不高亢但仍然震着耳膜，“你明明出生在名门望族，居然连这些基本的教育都没有受过吗？那我真应该代你父亲教教你。”

一个敌将怎么有脸越位自己的父亲，！“你胆敢侮辱我父亲！”仁挣扎着，但他却在这根固定在地面上架起的木头上四肢被缚，完全无法动弹，“我要杀了你！”

赫通汗在考虑用什么东西堵上这张嘴，免得他鬼叫个不停，他应该能在帐内找到一副替换的马嚼子，“或者你希望你的养父志村大人来教你吗？”汗王似乎想故意激怒他。

“滚开——呜……”没等仁再逞会口舌之威，他嘴里被横着塞进一根铁棍，咬在臼齿，舌头被压住了，皮带被扣在后脑勺上，“唔嗯……”他说不出话来。本来垂着的脑袋得以被身后的人拉起来，脖子像马一样仰起，有些呼吸不畅。

武士的身体虽然相对纤细，但是每一块肌肉都很有爆发力，可以想象他在蒙古的重型武器下是如何像小鸟一样躲避的。皮肤是浅小麦色的，分布有不少疤，其中的大多是嫩粉色的新鲜瘢痕，还有一些烧伤。汗王的手重重在屁股瓣上打了一下，留下一个边缘明显的绯红的巴掌印，但仁忍住了叫唤，似乎坚定了信念要抗争到底，但他的身体可能并不如他所想那样会听话。

发情期的色情身体就像任何一个Omega那样充满吸引力，他屁穴和下方的阴部随着沉沉的呼吸一翕一张，着急地想要吞吐什么，外阴被白色的淫液弄得黏黏糊糊，信息素的气味浓得冲人，赫通汗只是把手放在阴部，身下的人就像被拽住尾巴的小动物一样紧张得发抖，然后便是被衔铁抑制的大呼小叫，汗王只好又打了他的另一边屁股，希望他能因为吃痛安静一点。

他的臀肉颤动着收紧，喘息声夹杂在听不清的诅咒里格外分明，赫通汗用手指揪住他的阴蒂，快速地扯着揉了揉，带来的刺激同样让他颤抖，“你是处子？”赫通汗似乎在对此感到轻蔑，“想来也是，如果一个贵族的Omega失了贞洁，很丢人，但我想除了这个原因，你需要掩盖你的Omega性别也是其中之一，是不是？在日本没有Omega战士，我了解，一个战士至少要是Beta。”

“但在我的家乡，有能力的Omega同样受到尊重，我们的军队里也有随军的Omega，他们中的一些是士兵的配偶，”大汗不在乎身下人有没有在听，“对我的民族而言，征战是不论性别的本能。”

境井仁没法回答他，但他呜咽的声音应该是在辩驳才是，赫通汗才不管，死脑筋的武士根本不知道他的提问纯粹是羞辱，没有任何好奇心可言。在武士挣扎时，忽然一根坚硬的手指头插进了他的小穴，奇怪的异物感和酸胀让仁胡乱嚎了起来，他的挣扎和鬼叫只是让赫通汗开始失去耐心，于是拔出手指，走到他面前，狠狠朝他的脸打了他一巴掌。

“你不是很会潜伏吗？你靠着这毫无荣誉的手段杀了我不少人，你懂得如何保持安静才对，”汗王的语气令人胆寒，“否则我会让你的嘴派上其他用处，那即便是Omega女人也觉得恶心的事情，只有最淫荡低贱的娼妓才会做。”

境井仁短暂地安静了，他仔细聆听，确认对方的方位，当赫通汗天真地以为他的威胁奏效了的时候，仁重新张嘴，努力让自己完整地说出这句话：“ ** **去死吧。**** ”

他的嘴角似乎还有微微上扬的样子，几乎是冷笑，而汗王会确保境井仁清楚他做了多么愚蠢的决定。

仁的发髻被抓开，散在肩膀和脖子上，“像一个女人。”汗王一边抓着他的头发把他的脸抬起来，一边解开他的裹裤。境井仁看不见任何事，当一个散着腥臭味的肉柱戳在他的嘴唇上时，他意识到这是什么，急忙别过脸去，又重新被抓回来，这一回赫通汗的拇指伸进他嘴里，扣住他的舌尖，把他的嘴打开，仁尝到咸涩的味道，但更让他作呕的还在后头。

龟头冲进他的嘴里，直逼喉咙，操干其他进食的地方，让他窒息和干呕，而臭味把他击垮了，仁剧烈地挣扎着，觉得自己这辈子再也不想吃任何东西，就算是最爱的甜海草、信浓梨以及其他任何东西，他都难以下咽。他现在只想吐，吐得肚子里连水都不剩。

“蒙古的某些部落尊敬熊，认为它们是自己的祖先……但是为了果腹，他们又必须捕猎熊，”赫通汗突然伸手摘下系在仁眼睛上的黑布，“于是当他们分食熊肉前，他们便会遮上熊的双眼，不让它看见自己在被后代食用，以此欺骗熊灵。”

境井仁双眼里的冷意没有打动汗王，就像被食用的熊没有因为被遮住双眼而弄不清是谁杀了他并吃掉了他，事实上赫通汗没有想到自己会提起这个故事，就像之前没想过要分享家乡的风土人情，但他之所以蒙住战鬼的眼睛，也许多少有一份类似的心情：那就是希望能够欺骗他。

口水粘在下巴上，滴到地面，境井仁满眼都是泪，当阴茎拔出来的时候，他呛住了，咳了好一会，才劫后余生般狠狠喘了两口粗气，之后仍然干呕着，泪痕干在脸颊上发痒，“去死吧……”他嘟哝。

赫通汗没管他，干脆地插进去一根手指，抽动起来，怪异的感觉却触动了Omega的性欲，仁想要抵抗，当身体却不乖地吸得更紧，他握紧拳头，开始恨起自己的性别，就像他一直认为的……要不是因为他是个Omega，要不是因为……

手指离开了，他的屁股上方被轻轻打了一下，仁感觉得到他被对方的一只手抓住了腰，“我的耐心耗尽了。”赫通汗的阴茎头部紧挨着小穴口，用源源不断的淫液润湿着自己勃起的大鸡巴，仁现在开始害怕了，这种恐惧和失去隆、龙三、舅舅一样，好像有什么东西要从身体里剥离出去再也不会回来了，而不是自己被杀死亡的恐惧。

但他无法逃脱，那根粗壮的阴茎直挺挺地突入进来，大得比他用嘴感受的还夸张，瞬间就几乎夺走了仁其余所有的感觉，只留下了痛苦。他的眼泪又不像话地溢出来了，他明明早过了会轻易落泪的年纪，他也不再允许自己软弱，刀无数次割开他的皮肤时他也没有落泪，为什么现在他轻易就能妥协？

赫通汗一进到底，处子小穴的紧致是绝顶的，尤其是听到不可一世的“战鬼”境井仁哭叫的声音，他更硬了。汗王整根拔出，然后再一次突进去，直接撞上了子宫颈，身下的人叫得比刚才更惨，但他的阴唇始终包裹着柱身，小穴紧紧吸吮着阴茎不放，充分彰显着它想要让Alpha射进子宫里，再给它一个结的愿望。被这样地强奸着让境井仁觉得自己像是一只牲畜，他记起来其他人是怎么称呼Omega 的：“牲畜”。

像春天的兔子一样四处交配，像母猪一样产一窝又一窝的崽，不是牲畜又是什么呢？所以他绝不能够让任何人知道境井家的独子是个Omega，只有极少数人知道这个秘密，父母、信得过的家臣、百合子以及龙三——但是仁信错了龙三。

他重新见到龙三时，以为他们可以重归于好，但他很快就发现自己想错了，但那时他还觉得自己对龙三还有宽恕的余地，直到后来他请君入瓮，间接害死隆，然后又是将他的秘密泄露给赫通汗，让他沦落至此……仁直到他现在已经没有办法原谅龙三了。或者，那个人从来没有想要他的原谅。

自己只是在用自己的道德在评判与期待龙三而已，自作多情、愚蠢又虚伪。仁不愿想下去，因为他很快发现，这一切也并非是龙三一个人的错……一切都是……如果他再强大一些，或者更聪明一些，或者只是单纯死在那片海滩……

脖子被绳子揪起来，仰面朝天，仁不再想这些七七八八的事情了，但比起残酷的交媾，想这些事情帮助了他逃避现实，赫通汗的阴茎和他的体形匹配，又粗又大，像箭矢有力地戳刺着他的里面，而茂盛的阴毛剐蹭着他的外阴，让他瘙痒难耐，更加多的淫液为了缓和粗糙的摩擦而排出穴口，将深红色的小穴变得更加下作不堪。

穴道已经酸胀得忘记怎么闭拢了，但仁没有关注他是如何被强奸的，不关注这件事会让他专心于挣开手腕上的绳子，赫通汗的阴茎拔了出来，用龟头浅浅地一下下戳进小穴里，而小穴似乎有意识地配合着它吸吮，玩弄了一会，它又重新撞进深处，得到一声闷闷的呻吟。

正当仁摸到绳结的位置并且着手解开时，他忽然感觉到背后的手抹了两下他的阴部，然后涂抹起他的屁穴起来，阴茎还在他的身体里，那个混蛋又准备干什么？没等的太久，仁听到利刃出鞘的簌簌声，像是短刀，“你的短刀，境井仁，杀了多少人？”赫通汗问。

“每一个——”仁没好气地讽刺。

刹那间那把刀就重重扎在了仁眼前的木头上，差不多贴着他的鼻尖，再近一点点就要割掉他的鼻子，“那么现在也包括你了？”赫通汗反问道。

“或者是你……”

剧烈的撕裂疼痛猛然让境井仁重新开始惨叫起来，有一件硬物直直地插进了他的屁穴里，只是为了施虐，没有半分愉悦可言，境井家的短刀刀鞘就这么被用来侮辱了主人的身体，“停下——啊——我要杀——”战鬼的惨叫和那些被虐待的俘虏无异，那些俘虏被叉死在尖戟上，烧成黑炭，持续不停地惨叫着，将附近的秃鹫和乌鸦都吸引了过来，没准现在他的营帐上就有着一只盘旋的秃鹫或者乌鸦。

屁穴撕裂了，充着血，鲜血从穴缘滴落下来，而小穴里前所未有的紧，甚至更甚于刚插进去的那一刻，境井仁的声音带着明显的哭腔，大汗粗略地摸了一下他的Omega小鸡巴，没有一点勃起的模样，他根本没有快感也不会高潮，但这不妨碍自己标记与打结。

刀鞘插入得更深了，凿开肠子卡在里面，仁的身体想将它挤出去，每挤一下撕裂的疼痛就让他眼角发酸，但赫通汗用手指按住了它，不让漂亮的刀鞘出来。与此同时小穴里的阴茎重新抽插了起来，又快又重，很快仁忍不住呜咽起来，他一边想着自刎，一边想着杀了汗王，这两个选择并不是二选一的。

蒙古人习惯了大口吃肉的牙口咬住了仁的后颈，随着一阵刺痛咬破了结合腺，留下了咬痕，小穴里的阴茎紧跟着射出了所有的精液，被子宫贪婪地保存起来，他被标记了，会怀孕，会生下孩子，所有人都会知道他们的战鬼是个Omega。绝望和愤怒一起裹挟了境井仁，他胡乱地拆着手上的绳子，怎么也解不开。巨大的结撑开他的阴道，堵住了穴口，屁穴里的刀鞘因为无聊又被捣鼓起来，仁咒骂着屁股又挨了打。

“我要杀了你——杀了你——去死吧——”刀鞘被拔了出来，像垃圾似的丢在地上，表示了赫通汗对武士的完全轻蔑，那响声在境井仁的耳朵里像爆竹炸开了花，愧对列祖列宗的耻辱感几乎夺走了他的意志。

结消退了，赫通汗拔出他阴茎，然后多余的精液仍然被挤出了体外，仁的下身像沼泽地边的滩涂，泥泞、肮脏、使人嫌恶，足以滋养出一群不讲礼貌的下里巴人。“你还有其他可骂的吗？”赫通汗走到他面前，拍了拍他的脸，“快想想，等会你就有机会说了。”

什么意思？境井仁的视线跟着汗王，但他的脑袋没法转到后面去，只看到汗王拔出了插在木头里的短刀，走到他的身后，他惊慌起来，不知道又是什么新的施虐手段。他的小腿被抓住，扯掉袜子，然后剧痛像老朋友一样登门拜访。

赫通汗割伤了他的后脚跟，两只脚都是。

“不要想逃跑了。”

刀重新插在他面前，只不过这次带了血。

END


End file.
